Abstract/Summary Administrative Core. The UCSF Diabetes Research Center (DRC) provides Programs and Cores that foster research collaborations and interactions to accelerate the pace of diabetes research. The Administrative Core is charged with providing leadership that responds nimbly to the current and future needs of DRC members. The Administrative Core is responsible for evaluating and setting the goals of the Center and for allocating and coordinating Center resources to ensure that the DRC evolves in alignment with those goals. The Administrative Core realizes these tasks by providing a defined governing structure that coordinates leadership, infrastructure, administrative support, advice and oversight to all DRC activities. The Center Director (or when absent, the Associate Director) provides day-to-day leadership and interacts regularly with the Directors of the DRC Research Programs, DRC Cores, DRC members and administrative staff. The Center Director and the Directors of the four Research Programs (in Islet Biology, Obesity & Metabolism, Autoimmunity & Inflammation, and Translation) constitute the Executive Committee. The UCSF DRC interfaces with its membership, the NIDDK, other NIH Diabetes Centers, and the lay community through the Center Director and the Executive Committee and through outreach programs including the Enrichment Program, the Pilot & Feasibility grant program, DRC service/training Cores and the UCSF DRC web site The Executive Committee is the major, governing body that sets the long-range goals of the DRC and assesses how well the Programs and Cores achieve them. The Executive Committee meets quarterly and, when necessary on an ad hoc basis, to consult with and provide guidance to the Director of the Pilot & Feasibility Program, the Director of the Enrichment Program and the Core Coordinating Committee, which consists of all five DRC Core Directors and an overall Director of Cores who oversees the day-to-day coordination of Core activities. The Core Coordinating Committee discusses issues and solutions related to Core operations and the provision of Core services to the DRC membership. The Executive Committee also evaluates proposals from the Core Directors and Core Managers for the development of new Core services and triages DRC support for those service development proposals according to current and future DRC needs. The Executive Committee also evaluates the external reviews from the Pilot & Feasibility applications, ensures continuing mentorship and advice to Pilot & Feasibility grant recipients and evaluates DRC membership. The Executive Committee meets annually with an External Advisory Committee which provides valuable insights into the scientific and operational directions of the DRC. A biannual meeting of the Executive Committee with an Internal Advisory Committee, which consists of institutional leaders with interests in DRC-related research, coordinates DRC progress in relationship with developments and goals throughout UCSF. The Administrative Core thus coordinates all DRC activities to coordinate the future of diabetes research at UCSF.